Naruto the Mage of Death
by ELEV8
Summary: Super A/U Naruto - having been saved and raised by Itachi then helping kill the Uchihas and staying on the run with Itachi they both have died and Death pays a visit and offers a deal? - What's this about Soul Bonds and Who is the lovely blonde by his side?


**Hello Fabulous Readers,**

 **I have decided to write an idea i thought of and wanted to see where it can be taken and i also wanna make a pairing that really hasn't been done that much. The pairing will be... a mystery.**

 **Naruto will possibly be OC**

The void was an endless space and all around was completely black in color.

Naruto just was sitting in a meditating position thinking over his life after he was saved and trained by his mentor and father figure.

He had met Itachi completely by accident that night; He was scavenging for food, seeing as he had been on the streets for the past 6 months since his third birthday after being kicked out of the orphanage. So for six tedious months he lived in dark, grimy alleys while eating half eaten food and scraps out of garbage cans just to get by. Itachi had seen a young child that was all alone and came and helped him. He saw who he was, and didn't even look at him with those cold, hateful eyes that wished for him to shrivel and die, or just burn to ash either one would have worked for the villagers. Itachi had wrapped him in his coat and immediately set out with him on his back to the hokage's office, where they had talked, was given a place to stay, while a teacher to help him learn to be safe and to defend himself. After training for a couple years Itachi had to murder his clan for the sake of the Leaf and he did it with the help of Naruto who wanted to leave with the only true person he seen as a father and from then on they were seen all over the elemental countries always training and getting better to always be prepared for any fights or assassins who came after them. Until they finally died taking out the akatsuki and letting the bijuu return back to the world hidden as human's or in secluded parts of the world.

Releasing a sigh Naruto tensed and untensed, no-one of the normal eye would have seen, but anyone trained to gather information from any signs of body language could tell Naruto was frightened at the power he had felt coming from the figure that has appeared out of nowhere. Naruto after gathering a breath opened his eyes and saw the figure of a man with pitch black neck length hair and storm like grey eyes. The man wore a black suit with a silver and black tie along with a scythe strapped to his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze _Uchiha_ " The mans voice said making Naruto tense up further at the last name because only one person new of that last name and he wasn't here. "I have been apart of your life from the very day you were born." The man started again after a minute of silence " I have watched over your life never being allowed to intervene unless you died, and then and _Only_ than may I interfere." He finished making Naruto go a little wide-eyed at the story and wanting to know where this was going and listened intently

"I May not be able to have made your first life better than what it was besides altering a thread of fate to get you and Itachi together to keep you protected." The man stated making Naruto look shocked at the man.

"Why would you do that for me?" asked a puzzled Naruto getting the man to shake his head fondly before replying. "I did this because the day of your birth when we connected you became my son, the only reason you don't have any features of mine was because i didn't want anyone getting suspicious of why you changed so much that Hiruzen or someone thought you were the Kyuubi." the man finished making Naruto sit there gaping for a few minutes.

"So if you're my father than what happens now and what would happen to Itachi and my mother." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow making Death smile back a little.

"Well they will be here any minute and that is all that will be said for now" Death said seriously making Naruto nod as Death made some chairs appear and they soon elapsed in comfortable silence and then 2 minutes later there was a flash and two more figures appeared. The one on the right you could tell was female because of her curvaceous body that was not hidden by the form fitting white blouse and green apron along with having long luscious red hair and violet eyes with a small button nose looking only in her mid twenties.

Next to her was a man looking roughly the same age maybe two years younger and he had silk black hair tied into a ponytail while two bangs framed his angular face. Said man also had onyx black eyes wearing a black cloak where the back was covered with the Uchiha crest and on his breast was the Uzumaki Spiral while you could only see an ANBU styled armor for the rest.

As the two looked around the room there eyes landed on the same person and they both blurted out the same thing.

"NARUTO?" scratching his head sheepishly and looking at them both and nodding his head towards the person next to him made them look over and tense at the unknown man. Seeing this Naruto raises his hands and shakes them making them blink then blink again then turn and look confused.

"I know you are confused but please take seat and everything will be explained" said Death getting nods in return. "Okay, I have brought both your souls here because I am offering you three a deal because I need help and you can also get another chance at a life with no hatred and you will be able to be able to find love or find it again" He started out "But the help I need is that there is a child there who needs help and just like with you I can't interfere so I will need you to guide him and help him onto his path.." finished Death getting all three to look at him and the share a few glances and nod there heads and then turning back and nodding as once indicating they would like the deal.

"Naruto I will be teaching you my own personal powers seeing as you are my son your powers will become awakened when you get your true appearance and all three of you will be tutored into the art of magic from the very best to make sure you will be able to be prepared for this new world, where you will be a descendent of Slytherin which is me and I would like it if you restored are once great name to what it was back to before the rumors were started after Voldemort came and started destroying the magical world in Britain the place you will be going." Death informed them making the three just wonder what they would be getting into now but shrugged it off knowing this would most likely they can have normal lives.

* * *

Time Skip - Time is Frozen in the Void -

After endless days never bothering counting years or days just when to sleep and eat because with time frozen they essentially didn't age and with all the people death brought along they were drilled by the best of the bests, the most elite of elites, and what happened was awe-inspiring to Death who never felt such emotions for something before but when you see the amount of potential those three have shown by adapting to the material and making the elites look like children who never even read about these things yet.

Having trained they were already dressed in there new clothes that they would be wearing until they got proper clothes for the Wizarding world. As Death looked over the three he could tell something was forming between Kushina and Itachi with how much they both loved Naruto they have been inseparable and always acting like parents to him and Naruto didn't deny that he hated it at all, if anything Naruto welcomed the fact he had something close to a family for once and he was happy about that and happy that Death also seemed to be acting as a father as well and even making him his true heir. [Gonna keep this a secret until i want you all to know what will happen]

"When you all go you know shall be getting different names if you want, I already told you but we will go over it to refresh your memories." Death said making the three enter their pureblood role where Itachi and Kushina were Naruto's guardians and Naruto was the Orphaned son of the two separate lines that were related to Slytherin were remade as one due to his interference to make this work.

"Yes well it is time i send you all on your way to the world because when you get there the boy you will be helping will be Harry Potter, you and him would have been the same in many ways if i would not have interfered with your life Naruto and he will need friends and guidance." Death informed with some sadness in his voice and making Naruto walk up and hug Death who returned the embrace and then let go after a few moments. Snapping his finger Death watched as his son and two friends left onto their next journey that would change that world forever and he only had one thing to say about that.

"Give 'em hell Naruto" was the whispered voice of Death that echoed around the Void.

* * *

As the three came to they were in the middle of a living room with a big fire place that he remembered was the Floo that was connected to the home and sitting mounted to the wall wall a fifty inch flat screen along with a nicely furnished room being able to hold a lot of guests and also a nicely sized family. Heading towards the arch and heading into the dining room where looking to his right he saw the path leading here from the front door and stairs on the left of the path and then glancing around the room and it was summed up in one word, Lavish. Naruto didn't care for money but he never had any before and never spent any except for food and material and that was it so looking at this and thinking of finally sitting down and living for once is the greatest thing to happen to him, besides his family and itachi he would never give them up for anything.

Seeing a door down towards the back he walked to it and open it showing off one of the most magnificent kitchens that was occupied by a bunch of happy and exuberant house-elves that all looked at him with wide excited eyes before one they all bowed and one popped in front of him.

"Master Slytherin, Oh merlin, It has been forever since we have gotten the message and we were all just so happy that we made everything to perfection." rambled an older house-elf that was making Naruto chuckle at the house-elf's antics.

"What is your name?" queried Naruto making the elf stop rambling and stand tall and proud. "I am Serpentine, Personal Elf to Master Slytherin, and Leader of the House-Elves of Slytherin family." stated the now named Serpentine proudly making Adel smile at the loyal elf and go up and give the little guy a small hug making the elf burst into tears of joy at the affection from his master.

"I am glad to have elves as loyal as you to take care of my family, our family, the family of Slytherins." The blonde announced to them making them all smile and bounce or some have tears of joy from what their master said.

"Will you all be able to prepare a dining feast to celebrate the return of Slytherin returning home?" asked Naruto making them all nodded rapidly and start working as Serpentine answered.

"We will have everything ready Master Slytherin, you need not worry i will deal with everything you just go and explore the grounds more i will come and get you when we are done." making Naruto nod with a smile before patting the elf on the back and leaving and heading out and meeting his mother and father, and they saw a sliding door behind the table showing off luscious green grass neatly trimmed with beautiful flowers at the beginning and leading off into different paths making it look elegantly done and in the center of the paths was a statue of Salazar Slytherin looking polished and shining.

Heading down the hallway and turning and climbing the stairs to the second floor to see where the rooms would be and came by a door marked Naruto, it was a double door and was a brown polished oak door. Opening the door he came to the sight of his room which made his eyes widen at the extravagance of the room seeing it was grand and fit for a king and thinking that not everything would have to be as extravagant as this, seeing as the bed could fit five people and still have space to move. Exiting his room he walked down the hall and next to his room was marked the library. Walking in his breath was taken by the size and the sheer number of tomes of knowledge stored here making him wonder if he should abuse his shadow clones and coming to a decision as to do that later and looked around spotting a book that said Soul Bonds.

Flipping through pages he came upon the name Harry James Potter who's name was labeled as soul bonded to a Hermione Jean Granger as he was going to look for his name the book just suddenly disappeared and in his hand reappeared a note

'You were not meant to see some of the books in here due to you not sorta being a 'God', so i took those one out so now you are free to explore now.'  
Love, Dad

Shaking his head he thought for a second would life really be so interesting if you already knew what was planned, thinking on that he shook his head no and let out a small chuckle.

'Lets see where life leads to now.' Naruto thought with a smile

* * *

Time Skip - September 1st, 1994 - King's Cross Train Station

Apparating into an alleyway near the train station Adel looked relatively different than before, he had his now black hair that had red streaks in it and one of his eyes changed to the color grey and changed different shades of grey with his mood. Adel also had his trunk shrunken and in his pocket as they all stepped out of the alleyway and walked into the train station and looking for platform 9 and after finding platform 9 they walked until they came to a stop at the third pillar and ran towards it all the while never attracting any attention due to notice-me-not charms placed on them and as they made their way through the wall they came and saw a red and gold train making Adel scoff and imagined it green and silver.

Walking up towards the train, Naruto and his parents stopped and they looked towards one another before he grabbed them both into a hug and they embraced him back as he held on to them tightly knowing he wouldn't be seeing them for some time. After pulling back from the hug he recomposed himself enough to have a normal goodbye.

"Well I guess I gotta go now, don't worry i'll write every week and i'll inform you of what happening there." Naruto stated getting a teary eyed smile from Kushina while Itachi had a sad smile on his face.

"Oh i just can't believe i finally get to see my baby off to school, and I hope you meet some lovely girls as well." Kushina replied back with a cheshire grin on her face when she got him to blush bright red like normal from her teasing.

"Well just remember if you ever need our help just message us and we will be here as fast as we can." Itachi said with a small smile making him nod and smile at his father ever since they had gotten their new life he has become less cold and silent and even became more open and smiled a lot more and he knew his mom and adopted father liked each other so he was hoping being away a little would give them that little push to get together.

Hearing the sound of his name being called he looked over to the girl who was his best friend ever since they had the ball at Slytherin Manor to celebrate his 'return' to the Wizarding World. Daphne Greengrass was breath-takingly beautiful with her long silky blonde hair and blue eyes the color of sapphires making him always lose himself in her eyes and she was a growing girl who had devolved quite early and was gaining curves and she wasn't afraid of the form fitting clothes she wore that showed how beautiful she was becoming, but what had him was the other side of her that only he got to see, the side that was only meant for him and that truly made him feel great knowing that.

Waving goodbye to his parents again as he walked towards the voice and got basically death hugged by Daphne who seemed to be stuffing her face into the crook of his neck inhaling his scent making him shiver when he heard a moan of delight from her.

"I missed you Naru." Daphne whispered from the crook of his neck making him tighten his embrace on the girl and walk them towards the train to go find a compartment before their other friends came. After finding a compartment the two sat in silence for a minute before a knock was heard on from the compartment door.

"Enter" Naruto's voice rang out and as the door open it showed a black boy with a shaved head next to him was a girl with wavy brown hair and glasses. "Blaise, Tacey how have you two been?" He asked with a raised eyebrow making the two take it as a sign to come in and sit.

"Well mine was good, went to Italy with mom again." Blaise answered while tracey huffed and smiled at him and replied. "My summer was alright stayed with mom and dad and practiced more magic over the summer." she stated with a smile while they talked for a while until the trolley came for snacks which Naruto bought four of everything for them. After sitting back down Daphne rested her head on his shoulder as she snuggled into his side to take a small nap getting Blaise and Tracey to share a glance with each other at the behavior of their friend.

As time passed naruto soon drifted of to sleep after watching the scenery change for fifteen minute and when he woke it was five minutes to Hogwarts. After leaving with his robe and throwing them on over his clothes and tying his tie as he looked at Blaise who looked bored standing and waiting their until the door opened and he was pulled in and snuggled by Daphne who went back to using him as a pillow. When the train docked he left his trunk in the top compartments after taking it out and unshrinking it.

As they went outside off the train Naruto had to go from the boats since it was technically his first year at Hogwarts. After boarding a boat with three other first years and taking off down the lake and coming around a bend and showing a magnificent castle in the distance that was coming closer and closer each passing second. As they docked he stepped off first and helping some of the firsties off their boats as well. Walking up the stairs to the extravagant double doors the gatekeeper who was quite tall pounded on the door three times before it opened a few seconds later showing a stern visage of one of the professors Naruto deduced.

[When i write Hagrid i am writing his speech normally not like J.K.R. Sorry :L]

"Here are the first years professor" said the big man to the professor getting her to nod stiffly and turn towards the group.

"Well, let's be on the move" she started before turning around and gesturing to follow. "You will be sorted into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. They will be your family from the day you join the house. Now make yourself presentable and get in line i will come back when everything is ready." she said as she never lost her stern visage and making some of them afraid of angering her while Naruto just sat with a bored expression hoping to get this over with.

As she left he started hearing voices and remembering about the ghosts he turned and waved at them as they came into view making them look shocked at the boy before waving back and floating on by as the professor returned.

"Everyone single-file and keep straight, lets go" Announced the professor as Naruto watched the first years all get ahead while he got all the way at the end. Walking in he looked around and saw Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise sitting near the end of the table making him nod and turn forwards as they came to a stop. Watching as the professor brought out a hat and watched as it twitched and watching as something akin to a mouth started moving and singing as song.

 ** _A thousand years or more ago_**

 ** _when I was newly sewn,_**  
 ** _there lived four wizards of renown,_**  
 ** _whose names are still well known:_**  
 ** _bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_**  
 ** _fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_**  
 ** _sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_**  
 ** _shrewd Slytherin, from fen._**  
 ** _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_**  
 ** _they hatched a daring plan_**  
 ** _to educate young sorcerers_**  
 ** _thus Hogwarts School began._**  
 ** _Now each of these four founders_**  
 ** _formed their own house, for each_**  
 ** _did value different virtues_**  
 ** _in the ones they had to teach._**  
 ** _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_**  
 ** _Prized far beyond the rest;_**  
 ** _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_**  
 ** _would always be the best;_**  
 ** _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_**  
 ** _Most worthy of admission;_**  
 ** _And power-hungry Slytherin_**  
 ** _loved those of great ambition._**  
 ** _While still alive they did divide_**  
 ** _Their favorites from the throng,_**  
 ** _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_**  
 ** _When they were dead and gone?_**

 ** _'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_**  
 ** _He whipped me off his head_**  
 ** _The founders put some brains in me_**  
 ** _So I could choose instead!_**  
 ** _Now slip me snug about your ears,_**  
 ** _I've never yet been wrong,_**  
 ** _I'll have a look inside your mind_**  
 ** _And tell where you belong!_**

The whole hall was clapping as the hat ended its song as the professor came forward with a role list and started calling up more students until he was the last one there.

"Naruto Slytherin" Shouted out the professor making the whole hall quiet down at that and look at the person in question who stood there and was holding himself with grace, elegance, and power. They all sized him up taking in his features as he strode gracefully to the stool, he had neck length black and blonde hair tied into a ponytail with two bangs framing his face and had one violet eye and another grey one an angular face with no baby fat with form fitting robes that had a design of a basilisk on the back and as e turn and sat on the stool gracefully he smirked over to the Slytherin table, or more to the person sitting at the head of the table, making Draco Malfoy pale knowing if he got into Slytherin the he would lose all his power.

As the hat was placed on his head everyone waited with still silenced.

'My, My who do we have here, hmmm." said a voice inside Naruto's head making him realize it was the sorting hat.

"Hello Hat" Replied Narutomaking the hat mmhmm as he felt a probe against his defences and waited for it to stop knowing no one can get in no matter how hard they tried. _'Would you mind lowering your shields so i may know where to place you.'_ The Hat said making Naruto sigh at this. 'Whatever not like you can tell anyone.' The black and red haired boy said offhandedly.

As the shields came down the hat seen every memory every thing in his life and what he saw frightened and awed him at seeing the raw and pure untapped potential in this boy knowing that he was a true Slytherin to the T.

'Naruto, You are the truest Slytherin I have ever seen since Salazar himself, I can tell from out of the many minds i have seen from all the kids who came over the years that you will do so much better than what your father originally wanted, No what i saw was something so awe inspiring that your father will be the proudest man alive.' Spoke the Hat making him blush and bring his shields back up 'Thank you for your compliment' Naruto replied as the Hat chuckled in his mind before shouting out Slytherin. 'Do Great thing Naruto Uzumaki.' Whispered the Hat in his mind before it was taken off him as he strode gracefully to the head of the table and bowing his head to the table seeing most of the table not bowing and challenging the invocation of his status and immediately stood straight as his heels clicked together and put out an aura of dread making most shiver at the intensity as he added a bit more making the others shiver too before they bowed their heads and Draco and his goons moved as Daphne, Blaise, and Tracey came when he motioned for them and they sat down at the head of the table as every other person in the Great Hall watched mouth agape at the Slytherins bowing down to someone and making Harry's group and most of the hall start jumping in joy in their heads at the new kid making Draco submit without doing anything.

As the hall went back to normal after the display that happened the Headmaster stood up to give them announcements.

"Students as you know the forbidden forest is off limits, and we will not be having quidditch this year, and .. " that was all he got out until their was a bunch of shouts of protest from harry and most Gryffindors along with Slytherin followed by some Ravenclaws and some Hufflepuff.

"What do you mean there isn't going to be any Quidditch, you have to be joking" shouted out one of the Weasley twins making Dumbledore sigh and raise his hands. "I assure you i am not joking mister Weasley, but if you want to hear a joke then, a troll, hag, and leprechaun all go into a bar.." "I think that is enough of that Headmaster." spoke up the stern teacher with pleading eyes making him sigh and nod his head.

"Anyways, there will be a tournament, this tournament is the Tri-Wizard Tournament and will give a prize cash of 1,000 Gallons and Eternal Glory, but due to restriction only for students 17 and older so that will be all. And also Tuck In!" Dumbledore said then shouted out the last thing of tuck in making the food appear on the tables as a feast fit for a kings and queens. As Naruto looked down his table he saw no one was grabbing food yet and was waiting on him so as he finished his plate along with his friends the rest started to dig in again shocking the school at the display of the other students in Slytherin.

After the meal was done they were each lead to their personal house where their dorm room was. As Naruto and Daphne lead the group to the dormitory along with the perfects they all came in to only stop in front of the fire place.

"We are waiting on Professor Snape to come and introduce you to Slytherin and then we will rest for the night and tomorrow classes begin as most of you already know so those who aren't firsties you are free to go. As he said that Naruto looked at the perfect and he started shivering again making him stutter out a quick never mind.

As that just ended the Professor swooped in with his robes billowing behind him giving a dramatic flare and even going along with his silky voice that was a whisper but reached all around the room. "Students today has marked the day of your first day at Hogwarts and in Slytherin but it is also the day that Slytherin is back." Snape's voice reached out to all of them. "You are expected to be the best, the elite, you will be scorned by the other houses for being in here but you aren't Slytherin for a reason, and if you break rules expect punishment, but if you do never get caught, and any inter-house feuds are settled in the dorms we have an image to uphold so don't start now." his voice hissed out making the firsties scared while the others nodded at his statement.

"Now I shall leave do as you please for the rest of the night, but remember schedules are handed out tomorrow that will show you your classes and help another Slytherin that needs help now dismissed." he said as he left making all attention go to the slytherin heir.

"I want to make a statement that will be my main goal for Slytherin, This house was never seen as dark, we were never seen as bad, we are going to fix this and any of who shall face the wrath of Slytherin for sullying our house for your foolish actions." The new King of Slytherin stated making most pale at his tone of voice and also gulp. " Starting now Slytherin will be the pride of Hogwarts when we are done, Do you understand." Making some nod while the rest didn't respond making him sigh. "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" he yelled out getting yells and shouts of agreements from the students.

"Alright then dismissed" He said as they all left to their person rooms while his friends stayed behind seeing as their going to the chamber of Salazar where each of them were getting their own rooms. As Adel said goodnight to his group he quickly left to his room and as soon as he hit the bed he passed out thinking of his plans for the future.


End file.
